dantesinfernofandomcom-20200214-history
Dante Alighieri
is the titular protagonist of Dante's Inferno who traversed the nine circles of Hell to rescue his lost love, Beatrice. Appearance Dante is a muscular, athletic man with an experienced knowledge of combat. He has short, brown hair beneath his chain mail and metal crown of thorns (though in the film he is depicted in several different ways, ie. varying hair length, body proportions, and armour). He varies from clean shaven to stubble. In the beginning of the game, he is dressed in traditional Templar Crusader robes, but on the way home to Florence, he removes the robe and sews a crimson cross-shaped tapestry to his chest. This patch depicts events and sins of his past. Dante also wraps long, trailing, crimson lengths of material around his forearms, each with a small silver crucifix attached to the end. He wears light armour on his arms, shoulders and thighs, and a leather holster on his back which he uses to sheath Death's Scythe. Throughout the game, he wears canvas breaches and a thick leather belt which holsters Beatrice's Cross. History Childhood Dante was born in 1156, and he had a difficult childhood. His father, Alighiero, was a licentious man that berated him and physically abused his mother Bella. He stole from the poor, and used their money to entertain his friends at lavish parties. Dante also had a mentor while he was growing up by the name of Brunetto Latini. Pre-Crusades Dante was betrothed to his true love, Beatrice. However, before the two could wed, Dante was called upon to march in the Crusades. Before he left, Beatrice agreed to give herself to Dante out of wedlock, only if he swore upon her cross to be faithful. Dante agreed, and the two shared one last night together. Before he left the next day, Beatrice gave Dante her Cross as a parting gift. The Crusades While Dante and Francesco, Beatrice's younger brother, were in the Crusades, a fraudulent bishop gave them and their fellow Crusaders a preemptive absolution for any sins they may commit. With the bishop's blessing, Dante proceeded to commit unforgiveable acts in the name of God. Dante and Francesco were present at the capturing of Acre, but Dante was shocked when he learned they had to "babysit heretics" while King Richard negotiated for the True Cross. During this time, a Slave Girl offered "comfort" to Dante in exchange for her and her "brother's" freedom - Dante reluctantly accepted the offer, betraying his promise to Beatrice. Against Francesco's objection, Dante, in a fit, slaughtered all the prisoners, believing it was their mission to kill the "heretics" and "there is no shame" since "their souls are already lost." When King Richard discovered this, he demanded the one responsible step forward. Francesco takes the fall for his "brother", and is sent to be hanged, leaving Dante to flee. During a raid on Acre by Saladin's forces, several of the prisoners escaped, but Dante was able to quickly kill them and continued to a courtyard. An assassin came up to Dante and stabbed him in the back, which lead to the appearance of Death who stated Dante's punishment for his sins. Dante was confused and shocked by this, believing he was still alive and the bishop assured the Crusaders they were absolved of their sins for fighting in the Crusades. Death said Dante would spend "everlasting damnation" in Hell with the souls he had ruined; this motivated him to pull the knife from his back and challenge the Grim Reaper. Dante and Death battled; this fight ended as Dante stole Death's scythe and killed him. The revelation of these events led to Dante to return home, during which he sowed a cross-shaped tapestry to his chest (as a form of mortification of the flesh), depicting his life to act as a reminder of both his sinful past and his hope for redemption. Return Dante finally returned to Florence with Death's scythe hoping to redeem himself somehow. When he arrived at his home, Dante found his Father and Beatrice murdered. As Dante knelt beside her, Beatrice appeared as a spirit along with Lucifer, who appears as a black human-like creature; after a short talk, the creature took Beatrice to Hell. Dante gave chase, fought undead minions from Hell, and arrived at a church. Inside, he found Beatrice being tortured on a pedestal. She asked Dante why he broke his promise. After she disappeared, Dante was blessed with Beatrice's holy cross. suddenly, he found the entire church was falling apart, becoming a portal to Hell. After fighting more of Hell's minions, Dante arrived at The Gates of Hell and encountered Virgil. Dante was told that Beatrice called for Virgil to help him. After the initial meeting, Dante was given his first spell. Dante then fought and hijacked an Asterian Beast; he used it to open the gates and began his journey into Hell. The Nine Circles Once Dante opens the Gates of Hell, he is confronted by Lucifer with a hypnotized Beatrice. After he taunts Dante, Lucifer flees with Beatrice. Dante runs toward a demon/ship hybrid named Charon. When Dante enters Charon, he fights more minions of Hell, hijacks another Asterian Beast, and uses it to tear off Charon's head. He throws the head off into the distance and escapes the crashing ship. He then arrives in Limbo where King Minos, Judge of the Dead resides. King Minos and Dante fight in an epic battle which ends with Dante sticking Minos' tongue on his torture wheel, spinning it and making his face split in half. His dead body falls into the depths of Hell, just like Charon. Dante descends into Lust. Soon after arriving in a seemingly barren circle, a large phallic tower erupts from the ground. A gargantuan Cleopatra climbs the tower, summoning a violent storm which surrounds the tower and blows all the souls trapped in the circle forever apart from one another. As Dante ascends the tower, Cleopatra attacks with massive fists and monsters spawning from her breasts. When Dante reaches the top of the tower, he and Beatrice see each other once more, but she is soon to be married to Lucifer. She is dressed up in a hellish gown with make up all over her face. The two disappear and Dante does battle with Marc Antony, who is spit out by Cleopatra. Dante defeats Marc Antony in battle, despite the aid of Cleopatra in the background. Cleopatra shrinks to human size to grieve the loss of her lover, then attacks Dante. This attempt is foiled shortly after by Dante with a scythe blow to her heart. The platform Dante took to the top of the tower suddenly begins to drop and break apart, but Dante manages to use his scythe to swing to safety and begins his descent into the third circle of hell, Gluttony. The walls Dante clings to during his descent change from a familiar rock surface to an organic fleshy one, signaling his arrival in Gluttony. Upon arriving, Dante is confronted by Cerberus, the three headed worm-like hellhound. Dante is able to defeat Cerberus by slicing off both the left and right heads then blowing up the middle. He then travels through the circle, under a storm of wastes and dangers hidden under the surface with many teeth. After traveling through a mirror-like doorway, Lucifer confronts Dante about his sins, and shows him how his loved ones were murdered by the slave girl's brother, who reveals he wasn't her brother, but her husband. After fighting off a glutton demon and working through a reality-bending puzzle, Dante finds himself descending into the fourth circle of Hell, Greed. In Greed, Dante travels through several obstacles such as wall climbing, swinging on vines, and fighting hordes of minions of all kinds. Using Plutus's powers of making giant gold objects pass by him, Dante hijacks an Arterian Beast, uses Plutus's powers again to pass by him, and destroys the Wheel of Fortune. Eventually, Dante finally sees his father once more. After death, Dante's father was condemned to Greed. Lucifer warped Alighiero into a obese monster similar to a glutton in size, skin color, and appearence. Lucifer then promised Alighieri 1000 years free of torment and a horde of gold if he does one thing - murder his own son. Confronting his son near the entrance of the Fifth Circle, Alighiero is defeated by Dante. He then absolves his father. Dante descends into Anger, goes through a few obstacles, fights a few hordes, and finally travels the River of Styx. Unknown to Dante, the boat he uses is actually Phlegyas' head. When Dante finds out, he almost falls off but uses his Scythe in time to land on higher ground. Phlegyas becomes angry because of this and attacks, but unlike in the other circles, Dante does not fight the boss; instead, Dante fights a horde of his minions. During Dante and Phlegyas' fight, Dante sees Beatrice and Lucifer once more and Dante's promise with Beatrice is revealed. Beatrice, like Persephone in the Underworld, eats three pomegranate seeds and is transformed into a demonic creature. She grows several hundred feet and, after passionately kissing Lucifer, disappears. Soon after, Dante takes control of Phlegyas and uses him to open the gates of the lower parts of Hell and enters Heresy. While inside the giant city of Dis, Phlegyas' massive weight causes the floor to collapse and sends him hurdling down into the abyss. Heresy is part of the City of Dis. The entire city is filled with fire where heretics burn for eternity in fiery tombs. Dante makes his way through with no real obstacles other than climbing on walls and few several groups of minions. However, the city starts to collapse due to the Harrowing of Hell, forcing Dante to leave the circle. {C Dante descends into the seventh circle, Violence. The Seventh Circle is divided into three parts. Dante crosses the river Phlegethon, the river of boiling blood, where those who acted with violence against others reside. After that, he enters the Wood of the Suicides; it is here where Dante sees his mother for the first time since he was a child. His mother has been transformed into a part of the woods. She is withered, brittle and more plant-like than human. Virgil tells Dante what happens to those who commit suicide in Hell. Dante is appalled that she is in Hell when she supposedly died of fever. Dante remembers crying over her grave and being told by his father that she died of a fever. Bella tells Dante that she actually killed herself in order to be free of her husband's abuse and way of life; she then asks her son to forgive her for not protecting him from his father. He takes his cross and gives her the peace she deserves, and she tells him that there is still time for him to save Beatrice, for she does not belong in Hell. Dante eventually exits the woods and enters The Abominable Sands, a place for those who acted against Elohim. It is a scorching desert filled with stone ruins. Dante finally sees his old friend Francesco. Francesco has now mutated in several ways, such as having half a head made out of a plant, and torn skin showing muscles and veins. Francesco is angry with Dante, blaming him for what has happened to him. Dante tries to talk to him and listen but to no avail; he is forced to kill his old friend. As he lays dying, the two briefly talk about the lies they listened to during their time at the crusades. When Francesco dies, Dante absolves him. Dante soon descends to Fraud, where he meets Beatrice. Beatrice, enraged at Dante, makes him go through the ten rings of the Malebolge, all varying in many ways. After the trials, Beatrice yells at Dante even more for trying to save her and for also getting her brother killed as well. Dante then says, "I give up on this journey. I belong here... in Hell". He asks for her forgiveness once more and presents Beatrice her cross. Beatrice, surprised by this, is then absolved by it. Soon after, Gabriel the Angel appears. Gabriel tells Dante he has almost redeemed himself and he will see Beatrice again soon, then disappears. Dante descends into the final circle, Treachery. Dante fights and defeats Lucifer, only to have him split open his stomach to reveal his true form, a wingless demon. Lucifer then reveals that Beatrice had nothing to do with his plan, he only needed to marry someone who was destined for Heaven so that he can "reclaim his rightful place in Paradise." Dante fights Lucifer once more in an explosive battle, ending with Lucifer being smashed into the ground. This creates an explosion and ends with Lucifer's defeat, but just before Dante ensures the killing blow, Lucifer tells him to look at something. Dante is shown being stabbed in the back by the same person who killed Beatrice and Alighiero three years later, back in Acre and dying. Dante retaliates to this revelation and says he has absolved many souls on his journey and that now they have the power to redeem him. Dante calls out for them to absolve him. The souls that Dante saved appear and reseal Lucifer in his prison, and finally absolve Dante. Purgatory Dante reappears naked in front of Beatrice in an area that is stark white, except for a mist covering Beatrice. The cross tapestry on his chest appears to have been burnt. He takes her hand and in a flash of light, Dante walks out of a cave and stops standing in front of the realm of "Purgatorio." He states, "I did not die and I did not live", referring to how he was fatally wounded making Death appear; however, he slew Death. Dante rips the cross off his chest and throws it on the ground, where it turns to dust and transforms into a tiny snake. As the serpent quietly slithers away, Lucifer's laughter is heard. Powers & Abilities Thanks to the powers of his Scythe and Cross, Dante has access to several supernatural powers, both Holy and Unholy. Unholy Abilities: Death's Scythe, which Dante stole from him after he died, provides Dante with his malevolent unholy powers and most of his melee attacks. When upgraded enough, the scythe's blade can light itself on fire, causing more damage to enemies. The scythe is also used to punish shades and enemies and to swing on cliffs if there is nothing to hold on to. Whenever it's used to attack, it usually gives off a golden yellow color to show its unholiness. Holy Abilities: The Cross that Beatrice gave to Dante before he left to fight in the Crusades holds all of Dante's immense holy powers. All of the attacks Dante uses from it are light-blue colored, showing its holiness. The cross attacks are long range and can hold off enemies. The cross is also used to absolve shades and enemies when needed. After finding all three of Beatrice's stones, Cross can auto absolve shades. Doing so, however, will not give Dante bonus souls. In addition to his supernatural powers, Dante posseses amazing superhuman physical prowess far beyond mortal capacity. He is able to hold himself between a beast's jaws and avoid being devoured, overpower Demons much larger than himself, remain active infinitely, dash and slide across the ground with almost instant speed to dodge projectiles and cover short distances, and exert enough strength to pull other Demons' heads off using his scythe. Dante can pull other enemies toward him with his scythe, and later he lifts Charon's head and tosses it over a cliff. Divine Powers: Another power Dante has is called Redemption, which allows him to temporarily become much more powerful and faster. When using Redemption, Dante will not flinch when hit but will still lose health when attacked. Dante's scythe becomes more powerful and moves quicker, along with his Cross. Remdemption mode can also be combined with Lust Storm and Divine Armor, but not all three at the same time since Lust Storm and Divine Armor cannot be used together. Dante can also use magics, such as: Righteous Path, which can perform a dash attack to leave a trail a icy shards in its wake; Sins of the Father, which magic pendants protect Dante and attacks nearby enemies; Suicide Fruit, which slams a rotting fruit into the ground to stun nearby enemies; Martyrdom, which Dante sacrifices some of his health and mana to cause massive damage to nearby enemies; Lust Storm, which is a storm that surrounds Dante and deals damage to enemies; Divine Armor is holy armor which protects Dante from all attacks and restores health. Trivia *Dante Alighieri was an actual historic person. In reality, he was an Italian poet, where in the game he is a Crusader. The real Dante Alighieri was born May/June 1265 and died September 13/14, 1321. In the game, he died around May 1191, during the Third Crusade. Specifically, during the Siege of Acre. *In the animated film, he once mentioned he wanted to be a poet but all he could do was fight, or as he said it: "all I know is violence." *Dante's name means "having a long life". It is also a shorter name for Durante, which was his real first name. *"Inferno" is the first part of Dante Alighierie's three part epic, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Divine_Comedy The Divine Comedy,] which also includes "Purgatorio" and "Paradiso," detailing Dante's journey through Hell, Purgatory, and Heaven. *In the game, Dante enters the Inferno to rescue Beatrice. In the poem, it's a journey of understanding. Dante wrote The Divine Comedy after being exiled from Florence in 1302 for being part of a rival political faction. The Epic is an allegory, and contains numerous references to the political situations in Florence at the time, as well as Dante's own inner struggles. *The animated film differs significantly from the video game: Dante is not stabbed in the back during the Crusade; he enters Hell through a gate; the tapestry on his chest is put there by demons, not himself; and Dante took his scythe from a demon, not Death. *He is also quite similar to the character Kratos from the God of War series, as both traversed and escaped Hell (or Hades in Kratos' case). Dante's Inferno was often considered a God of War clone by many critics. Gallery dantes-2.jpg Dante'sTapestry.jpg Dante Scream.jpg DanteHell.jpg RunDanteRun.jpg featureDantes.jpg Dante Treachery Drop.jpg Tapestry Flashback.jpg Dante Don't Do It.jpg Dante game.png Dante Tapestry Flashback.jpg Dante Up.jpg Dante Defeats Death.jpg Dantes-Inferno-001.jpg Crusader Death.jpg dante_dantes_inferno_14524.jpg|As he appears in a segment from the anime. EpicFilmDante.jpg Dante Anime Final.jpg Dante Crusader Death.jpg|"...But the Bishop assured us!" DanteScared.jpg Dante Power to Free.jpg Dante Flashback.jpg Crusades Weapons.jpg Dante Young Helm.jpg|"Like father like son." Dante Coming Home.jpg Dante End.png Dante Revelation.png Dante Vision.png Dante Serenity.png Dante Absolved.png Category:Characters Category:Central Characters Category:Major Characters